La sombre facette du Typhon
by Smilefurus
Summary: Hiroki dépasse une fois de plus les bornes, en rejetant Nowaki pour une raison absurde. Après plusieurs années de relation, ce dernier craque et ose enfin s'affirmer. - Le résumé est absolument pas top du tout... Venez lire ! :) - [ LEMON ! ] - Avec une participation surprise ( pas dans le lemon, évidemment ! ) -


**DISCLAIMER ~ Junjou Romantica ne m'appartient pas ! **

* * *

Kamijô Hiroki, vingt huit ans, était un être rempli d'orgueil. Pour vouloir d'une relation avec cet homme, il fallait être une personne d'une extrême gentillesse. Rencontrer Nowaki fut la plus belle chose à ses yeux, mais jamais il ne lui disait. Cependant, Hiroki avait toujours eu le besoin d'abaisser celui qu'il aimait du plus profond de son être.

Il avait été dur avec Nowaki, et Hiroki le savait très bien. Seulement, son affreuse fierté lui donnait le sentiment d'avoir raison. Le démon trouvait à son amant un air supérieur qu'il ne supportait pas, et les quatorze centimètres qui séparaient les deux hommes n'arrangeait rien. Était-ce une bonne raison pour avoir mis son cadet à la porte comme il l'avait fait ce matin ? D'après Hiroki, oui. Il pensait avec ferveur avoir tous les droits sur Nowaki, étant le plus âgé des deux.  
Toutefois, quelques heures après, l'homme regrettait ses dures paroles avec beaucoup d'amertume.

« Dégage ! Ta présence m'exaspère Nowaki ! Dégage sur-le-champ ! » Les yeux embués de larmes, le littéraire les ravala avec fierté, mais la douleur aiguë qui lui plombait le cœur l'en empêcha. De la main droite, il tenait sa poitrine, de la gauche, il essayait d'essuyer avec rapidité les sanglots, mais la peine demeurait beaucoup trop forte. Dans sa tête, il s'imaginait toute sorte de scénario, tous aussi stupide les un que les autres. Nowaki avec un autre homme, ou même une femme, sa beauté attisait les envies extérieures. _Après tout, cela fait plusieurs années maintenant que nous sommes ensemble. Il doit certainement avoir le besoin d'aimer un autre… _Nowaki lui répétait de manière constante combien il le chérissait, mais Hiroki entretenait toujours malgré lui cette peur. La peur d'être à nouveau seul et déchiré à cause de l'amour.

— Monsieur, votre café !

Hiroki observa à travers ses lunettes noires le serveur en le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Il n'osa pas parler, sachant avec pertinence que sa voix tremblerait sous la pression de la tristesse. Une fois seul, il fixa à nouveau le fleuriste qui faisait face au café, là où Nowaki travaillait lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés. Ces souvenirs maltraitaient son cœur avec violence, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser très longtemps.

— Hirooooooo, que fait-tu là ? Mais quel pur hasard honey !

Miyagi Yô, trente cinq ans, prit la place vacante face à son collègue. Tout comme lui, il officiait en tant que professeur de littérature à l'université Mitsuhashi. Hiroki rêvait même de travailler avec lui avant d'être nommé professeur. Hélas, la facette lisse et parfaite de Miyagi cachait une autre, bien plus étrange. D'après son subordonné, l'homme aimait le harceler de câlin. _Pourtant, je l'ai vu plusieurs fois avec un étudiant… Arg, de quoi je me mêle. _Hiroki écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant d'enfin saluer son collègue. « Professeur Miyagi, je ne vous attendais pas ici ! » En effet, le littéraire n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer son aîné dans ce café, et encore moins en plein week-end. Il n'avait pas prévu non plus la vague de sanglot qui s'échappa quelques secondes plus tard, au beau milieu de sa phrase. Miyagi s'en inquiéta tout de suite. Il se leva de sa chaise afin de s'accroupir à côté d'Hiroki, ayant l'habitude de ses peines de cœur, et le voir aussi dépité lui faisait toujours beaucoup de peine.

— C'est encore un chagrin d'amour ?

— Mais non... Mais non. Je viens juste de me souvenir d'une scène de fin déchirante dans le bouquin que l'on étudie en ce moment, c'est tout. Très poignant.

— Disons que mon petit ami est parti ce matin, pour de bon, je le crains…

Une nouvelle fois, une rafale de larme roula sur ses joues. Miyagi lisait en lui comme dans un livre, il se sentait faible en sa présence.

— Disons que mon petit ami est parti ce matin, pour de bon, je le crains…

— Dis moi Hiro, ce petit ami, ce n'est pas le jeune qui me tue du regard, là en face de nous ?

Le visage d' Hiroki se crispa lorsqu'il vit devant lui Nowaki, d'apparence très remonté. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le café, Hiroki enleva ses lunettes de soleil afin de mieux détailler son amant.

— Hiroki… Je vais te poser cette question une seule et unique fois, ensuite, je m'en irais. Que fais-tu avec ce… ce… Cet homme ?

Toujours bouche bée, le principal intéressé n'arriva pas à choisir ses mots. Il trouvait Nowaki d'une telle beauté, encore plus lorsqu'il s'énervait. _Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Nowaki._

— Rien du tout Nowaki, on boit un verre entre collègue. Enfin, entre ami. N'est-ce pas, professeur Miyagi ?

Nowaki grinça des dents. En temps normal, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Hiroki, mais là ; son amant dépassait les bornes. Sûr et certain qu'il le trompait avec ce professeur, Nowaki se jeta sans pitié sur Miyagi, prêt à en découdre. Les deux hommes heurtèrent le sol stratifié du café en une fraction de seconde. Miyagi pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle chaud de l'étudiant en médecine sur son visage. Agrippé à la chemise de son adversaire, la respiration du plus jeune se faisait haletante sous l'effet de la fureur. « Enfoiré, j'vais t'apprendre à me voler Hiro-san ! » Une main saisit son bras gauche avant même qu'il ne puisse coller un crochet à son ennemi. Nowaki reconnut tout de suite la paume sèche d' Hiroki, qui assistait choqué à la scène. Cela attisa encore plus la colère de l'homme, mais il voulait pas décevoir son amant. L'étudiant lança un regard noir en direction de Miyagi, avant de faire demi tour et de sortir du café. C'est à ce moment là que le côté orgueilleux et égoïste d' Hiroki refit son apparition. Il le laissa partir, se préoccupant plutôt de son subordonné. « Professeur Miyagi, tout va bien, pas trop mal ? » Surpris, ce dernier leva la tête pour ancrer son regard dans les prunelles brunes de l'homme.

— Quoi ? Mais tu es sérieux Hiro ? Mais tu es un amoureux pitoyable ma parole ! Tu ne vois pas que l'homme que tu aimes se tire, et pour de bon ? Il a abandonné, Hiro. Et tu pourras lui dire adieu si tu ne réagis pas.

Le démon déglutit avec peine, ressassant ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il prit soudain conscience que Miyagi pouvait aussi être attentionné envers ses semblables, et donc de bon conseil. Dès lors, il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule droite de son subordonné toujours au sol, et sortit en trombe du café sans payer l'addition. Avant que les portes ne se referment derrière lui, il eut le temps d'entendre son collègue râler. « Hirooooooooooooo Hooooooooooney ! Reviens là, t'as pas payéééé ! » Les pensées du littéraire vagabondèrent déjà ailleurs. Lunatique était un mot qui lui allait comme un gant. Ses élèves le surnommaient même Kamijô le démon.  
Très vite, le brun tourna en rond dans la grande ville, et avait même fait un détour chez eux, mais Nowaki demeurait introuvable. Désespéré, Hiroki se réfugia dans le parc. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, elle affichait dix neuf heures trente. L'homme voulut expulser sa colère, mais aucune larme ne daignait couler sur ses joues tant il avait déjà pleuré durant la journée. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se morfondant dans sa solitude. Hiroki reconnut soudain une effluve qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Il voulut se retourner, mais de grandes et chaudes mains posées sur ses épaules l'en empêchèrent. À l'intérieur de lui bouillonnait la rage de ne pas avoir assez de force, mais il fit une exception et ne l'extériorisa pas.

— Nowaki …

Le visage de ce dernier s'illumina lorsqu'il entendit son nom sortant de la bouche de son amant. L'étudiant se demanda pourquoi, pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait pas entre les deux, la réponse était pourtant évidente. La fierté mal placée d' Hiroki détruisait leur couple. Malgré tout, il demeurait fou de cet homme ingrat, qu'il refusait d'abandonner.

— Hiro-san, je …

Nowaki n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer. Dans un inhabituel élan de volonté, Hiroki plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les joues collantes de l'homme ne le dégoûta pas, au contraire, il effaça d'un revers de main les larmes qui y coulèrent à nouveau. Nowaki fut surpris de se voir repoussé dans un brusque mouvement par le professeur, à nouveau en proie à son orgueil.

— Non Nowaki, je n'en veux plus de cette facilité. Tu ne peux plus me pardonner avec autant de gentillesse.  
— Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?  
— Tu…_ Je t'aime !_ Tu es trop gentil et attentionné avec moi, je me fais chier ! Voilà !_ Je t'aime tellement Nowaki !_

Abasourdi, le plus jeune scruta son aîné. Il y eut un déclic soudain dans son regard et Hiroki pouvait y voir une drôle de lueur prendre forme, des éclats qu'il n'avait jamais aperçut avant. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine lorsque Nowaki le plaqua contre le bouleau situé derrière eux. La sensation de l'écorce rêche fut désagréable mais dans la surprise le littéraire n'en tint pas compte. Le coinçant toujours par les épaules avec fermeté, Nowaki mordit la lèvre inférieure du professeur de littérature, puis l'embrassa avec beaucoup de fougue. Le changement de comportement de son amant provoqua l'excitation d' Hiroki, dont le cœur s'affolait tel une proie prise au piège, celui de l'amour. L'homme pouvait supplier Nowaki d'arrêter, ce dernier renforça son étreinte, jouant maintenant avec la langue de celui qu'il aimait tant. Lorsqu'il décida enfin de reprendre son souffle, le plus jeune ancra son regard dans les prunelles brunes de son partenaire. Il devina avec aisance que son petit jeu plaisait à Hiroki, même si celui-ci lui montra l'inverse. Nowaki connaissait par cœur son Hiro-san, depuis toutes ses années passées à ses côtés. Bien sûr, la raison que choisissait Hiroki pour le fuir le blessait ; mais c'était le moyen de rebondir, et d'enfin pouvoir s'affirmer. Cette nuit, il allait oublier ses principes. Hiroki avait provoqué en l'étudiant le fantasme qu'il n'avait jamais osé réaliser, agir avec beaucoup de fermeté.  
Sans lâcher un mot, Nowaki entraîna Hiroki hors du parc, ils n'étaient pas très loin de chez eux. Hiroki eut envie de se débattre, et de lui montrer que son statut d'aîné le plaçait en supérieur, mais comme toujours, il se laissa dominer. Il était bien conscient que sa manière de penser et celle d'agir deumeuraient contradictoire, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Hiroki éprouvait de si fort sentiment à l'égard de Nowaki que la tension sexuelle l'assagissait toujours.  
Une fois arrivés à leur domicile, Nowaki daigna enfin adresser la parole à son amant, mais le ton de sa voix avait pâtit de son comportement. « Alors comme ça je suis trop gentil pour monsieur Kamijô…

— Arrête ça Nowaki, redeviens gentil ! L'homme suppliait son cadet d'arrêter, mais à l'intérieur de lui, ce fut tout autre. L'envie bouillit désormais sous la ceinture.  
— Non Hiroki, tu as dépassé les bornes et tu vas le regretter. On dirait bien que tu le regrettes déjà d'ailleurs. »

D'un vif mouvement, Nowaki tâta le désir de son amant à travers son pantalon en jean. Au contact de cette main sans complexe, Hiroki jeta en arrière sa tête, tout en fermant les yeux. Il y avait bien longtemps que Nowaki ne l'avait pas excité de la sorte. Le professeur désirait maintenant retirer son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement, mais son cadet ne lâcha pas les rênes.

— C'est moi qui décides Hiroki.  
— De une, tu ne m'appelles pas Hiroki ! De deux, retire-moi mes vêtements, je suis serré !  
— Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire HI-RO-KI, mon côté méchant provoque ton envie ?

Le plus jeune avait toujours été très entreprenant quant à leur vie sexuelle, mais jamais il ne faisait preuve d'un tel caractère. Une fois de plus, il répondait au attente d' Hiroki en effaçant sa gentillesse. Hiroki ne l'avoua pas de manière direct mais son souffle haletant s'en chargeait à sa place. Désireux de le faire attendre, Nowaki déboutonna la chemise bleu nuit de l'homme, pour s'occuper de son torse. Il lécha avec gourmandise la moindre parcelle de peau, tout en bloquant les mains d' Hiroki qui se laissa faire sans bouger d'un poil. Le professeur de littérature devina sans problème qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de s'enfuir. Un frisson parcourut l'intégralité de son corps lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son amant s'attarder sur ses mamelons. Très réceptif, il poussa malgré lui des râles de plaisir.  
Lorsqu'il en eut assez d'être debout, Nowaki tira son partenaire afin de le faire basculer sur le canapé. Le brun eut la chair de poule au contact du tissu froid, et encore plus lorsqu'il fut privé de sa vue. « Nowaki, retire-moi ça ! » Paniqué, il tenta de retirer l'écharpe avec laquelle Nowaki avait bandé ses yeux, mais ses tentatives restèrent vaines. Le souvenir de sa relation sexuelle avec Akihiko Usami le hanta à nouveau. _C'est comme cela que j'ai réussi à le convaincre de lui faire l'amour… _C'était plus fort que lui, cela lui faisait mal au cœur, et Nowaki le sentait bien.

— Hiroki, tu n'as rien à craindre. Détends toi.

Malgré les souvenirs qui le hantèrent à cet instant, le brun se laissa aller et décida de donner son entière confiance en son amant._ Je t'aime tellement Nowaki, plus que tout._ Lorsque Hiroki fut enfin calmé, Nowaki continua à exalter l'homme en l'embrassant langoureusement, mais une envie plus grande le corrompit. Hiroki fut soulagé de constater que son cadet lui retirait son pantalon, ainsi que son boxer ; mais ce ne fut pas tout. Il sentit aussi une langue râpeuse et chaude sur son membre en érection. Aveuglé comme il l'était, il ne s'agissait pas des mêmes sensations, celles-ci furent décuplées. Son visage se crispa de plaisir, Hiroki savoura le moment sans se douter un seul instant qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Il tressaillit à nouveau de surprise quand il sentit des doigts lubrifiés glisser sur sa peau et le pénétrer. Bien que douloureux au premier abord, ces derniers lui prodiguèrent vite de bonnes caresses, ce que remarqua Nowaki en détaillant le visage détendu de son amant.  
— Alors, maintenant dis moi que tu aimes ça Hiroki.

— Je… J'aime ça Nowaki… Bien sûr sombre idiot !

Nowaki se retint de rire, même dans un tel moment Hiroki râlait. Cependant, l'étudiant n'oublia pas son rôle et avisa qu'il devait sévir. Il se déshabilla à son tour, en plongeant Hiroki dans le silence._ Il est parti ? Il fout quoi ? Me laisse pas en plan comme ça Nowaki… _Maintenant nu, l'homme enduisit son sexe de lubrifiant, avant de prendre sans prévenir le professeur de littérature. Hiroki lâcha un râle stupéfait, vite étouffé par la main gauche de son cadet. Souhaitant prendre son temps pour mieux apprécier l'instant, Nowaki resta doux et le balancement de ses hanches créât un rythme agréable pour Hiroki. Puis, le plus jeune passa à la vitesse supérieur. Les coups de boutoirs résonnèrent de plus en plus fort dans la pièce et devinrent pour le littéraire un vrai délice. Les yeux toujours bandés, il se mordit les lèvres, saisit par un plaisir intense tandis que Nowaki s'occupa avec beaucoup d'attention de sa virilité tendue de désir. Les vas-et-viens devinrent de plus en plus forts, ardents, enflammés. De temps à autre, Nowaki fit des pauses pour dévorer son amour de baiser.

— Hi.. Hiro, ne me vire plus jamais pour une telle raison…  
— Hm…  
— Est-ce que tu m'aimes à la fin ?  
— … Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Nowaki. Mon cœur ne cesse de frôler la mort par ta faute, tellement mes sentiments à ton égard sont fort Nowaki.. _Oui, je l'aime, tellement, ce typhon a mis sans dessus dessous ma vie, dans le bon sens…_

Cette déclaration acheva Nowaki, qui fut rejoint dans la volupté quelques secondes plus tard par son partenaire. Lorsqu'il enleva enfin l'écharpe des yeux d'Hiroki, l'étudiant regretta de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Dans le regard de son aîné, il aperçut la véracité de ses propos, l'ampleur de ses sentiments. De manière immédiate, le visage de Nowaki se radoucit, souriant désormais à celui qu'il aimait tant.

— Hiro-san, je t'aime. En revanche… J'espère que tu as profité de mes derniers instants de pure gentillesse.

Hiroki le savait, le cœur de Nowaki n'allait pas se durcir avec autant de facilité, sa nature n'étant pas d'être méchant. Toutefois, les efforts fournis par ce dernier lui prouvait une fois de plus qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était avec Nowaki qu'il voulait construire un avenir.


End file.
